


It’s in Just Being

by sherj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherj/pseuds/sherj
Summary: Jensen invites Misha back to his trailer after filming 15x18
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	It’s in Just Being

**Author's Note:**

> writing isn’t my strong suit but i just needed to write about this. enjoy!
> 
> i mean no disrespect to the actors or their wives

_“Why does this sound like a goodbye?”_

_“Because it is. I love you.”_

_“Don’t do this Cas.”_

_“Goodbye Dean.”_

* * *

“CUT! That’s a wrap! Spectacular job guys.” Richard called out. Tears were still streaming down both of the actors’ faces even after the wrap was called. They pulled each other into a hug and congratulated each other on their performance.

Jensen had asked a crew member to record the moment, so he could remember it as Jensen, not Dean. _So he could remember it as Misha telling him that he loves him, not Cas._

Once everyone gave Misha their final goodbyes, he walked off of the set and started towards his trailer when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Mish! Wait up!” Jensen yelled, running up to his costar. “Come back to my trailer, I’ll pour you a drink.”

“A much needed one.” Misha’s words trailed off, looking away and obviously still appearing upset. Jensen noticed this and reassuringly wrapped an arm around him. Today was his last day on set and he wouldn’t be back for the final two episodes. He pressed a kiss to Misha’s temple and moved his arm from around him, interlocking his fingers with his, and led him to his trailer. Once he unlocked the door and they stepped inside Misha took a seat on the couch while Jensen opened up the fridge.

He came back holding two beers and handed one to his lover. He sat down and joined him on the couch. They started chatting about anything and everything. Starting out with how fans are going to react to Castiel’s confession.

”I can already see how the fans are gonna react.” Misha stated, taking a sip from the beer bottle.

“Mmh” Jensen agreed “And with the handprint, they’re gonna love it.”

“Hey how’d you even think of that, by the way?”

Jensen chuckled. “Let’s just say I may be a little bit of a Destiel shipper at heart.”

“Oh yeah babe? Well you have me to thank for that.” Misha grinned

“This is going to be such a monumental moment and I’m proud of us for it.”

Jensen hummed in agreement and they stayed silent for a few minutes. They had set the beers on the table and changed positions, with Jensen now laying back on the couch and Misha on top of him. He rested his head against his chest, listening to Jensen’s steady heart beat. Jensen caressed Misha’s hair with one hand while his other hand interlocked with his. They reveled in the silence and in just being here, in each other’s arms.

_Happiness isn’t in the having, It’s in just being. It’s in just saying it._

After a few minutes Misha spoke, “I heard Coronavirus cases are starting to spike.” “Yeah, I won’t be surprised if they shut down filming for a while.” Jensen said while continuing to stroke his lover’s hair.

The end of the show was what they both dreaded the most. Misha especially. For the first time in twelve years, they would be going their own separate paths and working on their own separate projects. Just the thought of it created a pit of sadness in his stomach that weighed him down. It won’t be the same not seeing Jensen every day, not waking up next to him in his Vancouver apartment that overlooked the city.

“But what is this going to mean for us, Jens? And not even just if we have to quarantine for God knows how long but what about once the show is over? I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want to lose... you.” Misha murmured the last word, turning his head to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jensen sighed and brought his lover’s hand up to his lips to kiss it.

“Mish, You were never going to lose me. The show may be ending but this... You and me” Jensen gestured a finger between the both of them, “...Is for life. We’ll make it work just like we always do. You’ll never lose me Mish and you’re stuck with me forever whether you like it or not.” Jensen leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste and reassuring kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you.” Jensen said once they pulled away.

”Hey that was my line asshole!” Misha said jokingly as an attempt to lighten the mood.“Kidding. I love you too.” Misha leaned up and pressed another kiss to his lover’s lips. This one lasted longer and quickly turned into filthy, sloppy wet kisses. Misha, who was still on top of Jensen, placed his legs on both sides of Jensen’s hips. They were both moaning hungrily into each other’s mouths now. Nothing else mattered in this moment except for each other.

Clothes started to come off one by one until there was nothing left and a pile on the floor next to them. Jensen reached up and wrapped both of his arms around Misha, flipping him onto his back effortlessly so he was on top.

“Relax Mish. Gonna take care of you.” Jensen said softly. God Misha admired him so much. What did I do to deserve him, he asked himself. Jensen started trailing kisses down the older man’s body. He sucked a possessive mark onto his chest, where no one would see it. As much as Jensen would love for everyone to know Misha belongs to him but not now. Maybe one day. He was gentle and kissed his neck, stomach, hips and his inner thighs but purposely avoided the one spot Misha wanted him to touch the most.

“Please...” Misha breathed, letting out a wanton moan and looking like an absolute wreck. All Jensen did was give a mischievous smile and continue to dance around the area. He lifted Misha’s leg and left kisses on his thighs, his shin and the inside of his ankle

“Such a tease you little shi— _oh_ ” Misha gasped as he felt Jensen’s tongue on the tip of his cock, licking up the bead of precome. He dragged his tongue down his cock agonizingly slow, until he wrapped his lips around his cock and took it in his mouth. Jensen looked up and watched his boyfriend come apart. He continued to suck until Misha’s legs started to tremble, telling him he was close and so he pulled off.

Jensen reached over to grab a bottle of lube and popped the bottle cap. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and pressed one digit against his entrance. He slowly pushed past the ring of muscle until he reach the first knuckle. A shiver ran through the blue eyed man’s body. Jensen waited for a moment, and proceeded to work him open.

Jensen took his time opening up Misha. He wanted to drag it out as long as possible and watch every second of his boyfriend writhing and slowly coming undone.

“... Fuck” Misha gasped “More.”

After a few minutes Jensen added a second finger. He pressed kisses around Misha’s thighs and hips and moved downwards to lap at his lover’s hole with his tongue while he worked three fingers into him. He spread his fingers apart, stretching the older man wide and watched his lover arch his back and look absolutely wrecked.

“God Mish if you could see yourself right now...” Misha couldn’t respond, he just kept letting out moans and strings of curses. By now the man was shaking with pleasure and he was begging to be fucked.

“Fuck... Jen... Please... I’m ready” Jensen removed his fingers and pressed his cock against Misha’s hole. He slowly pushed past the rim and sank inside his lover.

Once Jensen was settled inside his lover he halted. He took a moment to stare at the man beneath him. He stared deeply into the ocean blue eyes in front of him and the older man looked back into the younger one’s emerald green eyes, a single tear falling down Misha’s cheek from the pure beauty of it. It’s like he was falling in love all over again. _He was so in love with this man._

Jensen noticed this and it was almost like he could read his thoughts because he leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to the cheek that the tear fell on. _How did he get so lucky to be able to have a man as perfect as him?_

“You’re perfect, Misha. A masterpiece. A work of Art. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. And not just like this but for all the amazing and selfless things you’ve done.”

_You’re the most caring man on earth. You’re the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know._

Misha couldn’t help but blush at the praise. Soon Jensen started to move— but very slowly. He wanted to make sure to take his time. He wanted to make this moment of pure bliss last as long as possible. Jensen moved both of his hands up to intertwine his fingers with Misha’s. _What a sap,_ Misha thought to himself.

After what felt like hours, Jensen’s speed got faster and both of their moans got louder. Jensen dropped one hand to Misha’s cock and stroked him to his orgasm. “Jens- I’m gonna- oh _shit_ ” Misha gasped.

“You gonna come on my cock babe?” Jensen said shakily as he was getting close as well. He increased the strokes on Misha’s cock and he moaned even louder now in response. “Come for me Mish.” And he did. Ropes of come spurted from Misha’s cock and painted the both of them. Jensen wasn’t far behind. He sped up his thrusts until he felt himself getting close and stilled, filling up his lover.

Jensen pulled out of Misha and fell on top of him, both men panting heavily. A few minutes later they calmed down and cleaned each other up. They were now back in each others arms, enjoying each other’s company.

“I’ll always be here Mish and nothing will ever change that, okay? Every day i’m grateful for this... this relationship, for you and Danneel. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. I love you so much.”

Misha pressed a chaste kiss to Jensen’s lips. “I love you too, always and forever. God how did I get so lucky?”

“I should be the one asking that” Jensen let out a small laugh. “The Universe brought us together for a reason. It’s like we were meant to be.” Misha smiled. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep before we have to leave for Vegas.”

And so they laid there in each other’s arms, legs tangled together, and slowly drifted off to sleep. It’s been ten years since they first got together and nothing could ever drift them apart now. _They were meant to be._

* * *


End file.
